Tales of a Suburbanized Deity
by Roxanne Clara Merrett
Summary: *AU* High School. Gods. What could possibly go wrong? Everything. Logyn pairing. Logyn High School AU was started by Nanihoo on tumblr/DA, I claim no credit to the idea or character discriptions


"Hey, Loki . . . Loki? Loki!"

The boy in question was roused from his detached state of mind, causing him to turn away from his locker with a grunt of recognition to the one that had been calling his name. Looking towards the blonde beside him, he arched an eyebrow in question, though remained silent.

"Look," the girl nodded across the hallway and through the crowds of students, "that's the new girl."

"What does that have to do with me? C'mon Amora, I'm trying to find my science book," Loki muttered as he turned back to rifle through his locker. Before he could do much searching, however, he was met with a hard jab to his ribs from Amora's elbow. "Ow! By the All-Father, what was that for?"

"It's the _new girl _Loki! You were new once!" Amora huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared up at her only friend.

"Yeah, when I was five," Loki said, an unamused snort accenting his tone and causing Amora to roll her eyes. "Besides, what makes you think she'd talk to the goth and his bae?"

"Loki Odinson, you realize saying that makes it sound like we're dating, right?" What she had said had fallen on deaf ears, and Amora realized why just a second too late. Hearing the growl that rumbled from Loki's chest, she didn't need to look up at him to know he was glaring harshly at her.

"I am _not _an Odinson; that bastard is _not _my father!" Loki snapped. He had found out of his adoption the summer after his eighth grade year as he was cleaning out his adoptive parents' attic, and needless to say, he had taken it less than amicably.

He had changed that summer. When he returned to school, very few recognized him, even with his longtime friend Amora by his side. The quiet boy had turned into a brooding teenager, and he had undergone a physical overhaul to prove it. At the start of his ninth grade year, Loki came to school with the sides of his head shaved–leaving only soft black fuzz to contrast with the long hair still kept on the top and in the back–wearing black wristbands, a dark green wife-beater, a black choker, and to top it off, black nail polish. From that point to the present–early November of his junior year–he had only conformed more and more to the stereotypical goth style.

He sported several pericings–three in each ear, two barbells along his right eyebrow, and a third barbell through his tongue–black eyeliner, multiple rings, and a cross pendant necklace, the chain of which wrapped around his neck three times before the pendant could rest comfortably on his clavicle. Several chains hung from his form fitted grunge pants, many tears along the front of the legs and several more patches in various places, placed there by Frigga before she gave up on ever repairing them. All that had been left was to drop the dark green beater for a black one and a black, hooded vest and Loki had been dubbed the school goth.

Where he'd once had a respectable amount of friends, now he could only be seen talking to Amora. Once being the teacher's pet, now he tried his hardest not to be noticed in class. Loki had changed, and while he tried not to drag Amora down the social ladder with him, she had stubbornly refused to leave his side. Hell, she had lent him the eyeliner until he bought some of his own.

"Will you be quiet?" Amora hissed as her voice dropped to barely a whisper. "I know you don't like Odin, but he's still the All-Father, _and _the man who raised you."

At her attempted scolding, Loki merely rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker. Shuffling through the admittedly cluttered mess while one hand gingerly rubbed his side where Amora's elbow had connected with his ribs, the annoyed male had just closed his hand around his sought out science book when Amora gave him another nudge, this time by grabbing his shoulder and halfheartedly shaking it.

"What is it _now_?" he demanded as he turned to her. When she merely nodded ahead of her, he glanced over to see the new girl chewing on her lip as she approached them. What was she doing over here?

The girl came to a halt in front of the friends and stared at Loki.

Loki stared back.

Clearing her throat after a few moments, she spoke. "Can I get past?"

"What?" Of all the things that could have come from the girl's mouth, Loki hadn't been expecting _that._

She nodded behind Loki. "My locker is 207. I'd like to access of before the next period if that isn't a problem."

Loki leaned back against his own locker–number 206–to close it's door and watched the new girl. Whilst she was distracted with placing her textbooks into her locker, he exchanged a glance with Amora. "What's your name?"

As the unexpected question tumbled past Loki's lips, the new girl turned to him, seeming to examine him herself. "Sigyn. Yours?"

Loki nodded in response to hearing her name, placing a hand over his chest only a touch over dramatically. "I'm Loki, and this is Amora," he answered, and it was Sigyn's turn to nod.

"Well then, Loki, Amora, I'll see you around then," she said, her tone measured and polite as she moved away from the pair with nothing more than the book for her upcoming class.

"Yup . . . you will," Amora chuckled to Sigyn's retreating frame, turning a smirk on an already smirking Loki.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I have had a busy, busy week. I know a lot of you are wanting dates with Revived Lines, but I'm afraid it shall have to wait. While you wait however, have fun with this Marvel Thor series AU :)**


End file.
